


Round 1

by White_Ferret



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, F/F, F/M, Horror-ish, Imposter, Kinda romance?, M/M, Suspense, There is 1 Imposter among us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: There are ten characters. Each have a suit of a different color. They have tasks to do. However, 1 is not a crew mate, but an imposter. Imposters only tasks are to kill and sabotage.
Relationships: Black/Purple, Blue/Yellow, Cyan/Lime, Red/Green
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Introducing-Blue, Purple, and Black

Blue  
Name-Oka Rivers  
Age-20  
Gender-Female  
Pronouns-She/Her  
Sexuality-Lesbian  
Crush-Yellow  
Height-4’11  
Weight-150  
Physical Description-She has dyed dark blue hair and brown eyes. She’s a bit pale too. She’s also a bit skinny.  
Personality-She’s a social butterfly. Oka gets along with everyone. She’s a very open person too. Oka is very supportive of everyone but if she saw you kill someone or vent, she would run and be the first to report you. She will not take the chance you’ll target her or her friends.  
——————————————————————————  
Purple  
Name-Virgil Paranoia  
Age-20  
Gender-Male  
Pronouns-They/Them but doesn’t mind being referred to as He/Him  
Sexuality-Gay  
Crush-Black  
Height-5’6  
Weight-155  
Physical Description-They have dyed purple tips but the rest of their hair is dark brown. They have heterochromia (two different colored eyes). One eye is brown while the other is green. They’re skinny and incredibly pale. The reason they’re so pale is makeup. They also wears black eyeshadow.  
Personality-They are a bit paranoid and shy. Virgil is incredibly protective of his friends and won’t hesitate to throw a punch to your throat punch or a dick kick. They suffer from anxiety and they have panic attacks sometimes. Virgil is fluent in memes and loayl to those that are loyal to them.  
——————————————————————————  
Black  
Name-Andres Phillips  
Age-20  
Gender-Transgender. Female to Male.  
Pronouns-He/Him  
Sexuality-Bisexual  
Crush-Purple  
Height-5’10  
Weight-160  
Physical Description-He has dark brown hair and eyes. He’s a bit tan too. Skinny, but not too much. He has broad shoulders and He’s a bit muscular. He often unknowingly intimidates people.  
Personality-Andres is very quiet. He’s shy as well. He doesn’t often show emotions but you can tell what he’s feeling by tone of voice. Andres is also incredibly protective of his friends. Like Virgil, he will not hesitate to get into a fight and he will fight dirty. You look away, he’ll kick your legs out from underneath you. He’s kick you in the dick or punch you in the throat. Virgil taught him how to speak meme and ever since then, it’s like a secret code only he and Virgil know. He s loyal and cunning. Andres is not afraid to get his hands dirty so he's someone you should be afraid off.


	2. Introducing-Yellow, Red, and Orange

Yellow  
Name-Amelia Campbell  
Age-20  
Gender-Female  
Pronouns-She/Her  
Sexuality-Lesbian  
Crush-Blue  
Height-5'3  
Weight-150  
Physical Description-Amelia has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She's a bit tan and muscular. She has ten perfeclty symmetrical freckles on her face too.  
Personality-She's confident and kind. Amelia is loyal to her friends and she's very hard working too. Overall, she's a very trustworthy person.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red  
Name-Alix Evans  
Age-20   
Gender-Non Binary  
Pronouns-They/Them  
Sexuality-Pansexual  
Crush-Green  
Height-5'4  
Weight-157  
Physical Description-They have dyed dark pink hair. They are tan. They are a bit muscular due to the fact that they often play sports.  
Personality-They are fun loving and confident. They are kind and loyal. However, if they get mad, they can get a bit violent. It's rare they get mad though.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orange  
Name-Axel Evans  
Age-20  
Gender-Male  
Pronouns-He/Him  
Sexuality-Asexual  
Height-5'4  
Weight-157  
Physical Description-He has dyed red hair. He is tan. He is just as muscular as Alix because they both enjoy sports and they're identical twins.  
Personality-Pretty much the same as Alix's. Axel is incredibly protective of his twin sibling and won't hesitate to clock a bi*ch ofthey mess with them. He is a bit more violent them Alix though.


End file.
